Gakuen Hetalia
by Oraange
Summary: "Los hermanos Vargas tienen grandes talentos. Existe una escuela, que fue creada para gente muy talentosa. En ese tiempo, estos hermanos descubrirán muchas cosas." Summary Fail T T Denle una oportunidad!
1. Chapter 1

_Buenooo! He regresado a FF! Ahora me gusta muchisisimo Hetalia. La verdad es que esta es mi primera historia de esta serie, y me gustaria tener aunque sea un reviewsito. Se los agradeceria mucho._

_Bueno, la historia principalmente va a tener Spamano y Gerita, y algunas parejas mas tipo USUK, PruHun._

_Como saben, Hetalia no me pertenece! Le pertenece al gran Himaruya Hidekaz!_

_Sin mas, el fic!:_

...:::Capitulo 1: Aceptacion:::...

- Fratello! Fratelloooooo! - Un chico de unos 18 años estaba corriendo por la sala de su casa buscando a su hermano mayor. Tenia cabello castaño claro con un extraño mechon anti-gravedad del lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Su nombre era Feliciano Vargas. Era algo torpe y despistado, pero muy simpatico y cariñoso.

- Que cazzo quieres? - Le respondio un chico casi identico a el. Tenia el cabello un poco mas oscuro y su mechon-antigravedad salia de su flequillo, en la parte derecha de su cabeza. Su nombre era Lovino Vargas. Es algo "Tsudere", como dice el amigo de Feliciano, Kiku.

- Llego la carta de la academiaaaaaa! - Le grito euforico el menor.

Estos 2 hermanos querian ingresar en la academia especial "Gakuen Hetalia", si bien, no era facil entrar alli, los hermanos tenian capacidad para entrar. En esta escuela, se aceptaban a chicos con talentos especiales de cualquier parte del mundo. Feliciano era un gran artista. Desde pequeño amaba el dibujo y se perfecciono realmente bien. Lovino en cambio, era del lado de la musica, sabia tocar la guitarra y tenia una gran voz, aunque este siempre lo negara.

Estos 2 hermanos vivian con su abuelo Romulo. El los cuido desde que eran bebes, ya que sus padres habian muerto en un accidente automovilistico.

- Dejame ver, maldicion..- Lovino le saco de las manos la carta a su hermano menor y rompio el sobre algo nervioso. Y si no lo aceptaban? Despues de todo, nadie se fijaba en su "talento" musical. Todos siempre preferian el arte de su hermano.

Comenzo a leer la carta y valla sorpresa! Los 2 habian sido aceptados en la academia. Empezaron a dar saltos "masculinos" de alegria y los 2 tenian una gran sonrisa en el rostro (rara vez en Lovino).

Esta academia se encontraba en Japon, asi que, tendrian que ir a vivirse alla. Que pensaria su abuelo sobre eso? Igualmente, su abuelo estaba a favor de que fueran a una academia especial.

- Vee~ Tendriamos que decirselo al abuelooo! - Exclamo Feliciano alegre.

- Si, aunque no quiera, tienes razon. - Lovino y su hermano menor esperaron a que su abuelo volviera de su trabajo. Al llegar, le dieron la noticia y este, feliz, abrazo a sus 2 nietos.

- Yo sabia que iban a entrar! Son un orgullo para la familia Vargas~.- Lovino se puso alerta, su abuelo se habia puesto en modo "Feliciano", como le decia el. Era un estado de estupidez irritante que no sacaba lo mejor de su persona.

- Hera Hera~ Hera Hera~.- Se pusieron a reir "estupidamente" su hermano y su abuelo. Lovino suspiro. Vaya familia le toco.

Bueno, lo unico que restaba ahora era ir a Japon a empezar en la academia. El abuelo de los hermanos estubo feliz de poder llevalos a ambos al pais nipon.

Japon era realmente algo singular. No era como Italia, con reliquias y cosas de historia, alli era todo tecnologico. Los hermano estaban mas acostumbrados a lo antiguo, pero bueno. Que se le iba a hacer.

Poco despues, Feliciano se encontro con su amigo Kiku, quien fue el que les recomendo la academia, el tambien estudiaba ahi, hacia grandes cosas con las tecnologias y hacia dibujo como un hobby.

- Kikuuuuu~ - El italiano menor se acerco a su amigo japones y lo abrazo. Este se puso rojo y dijo algo como que se iba a hacer responsable y Feliciano lo miro desorbitado. Responsable? De que?

- Ah, bueno no importa. Feliciano-kun y Lovino-kun, por favor acompañenme.- Dijo cordialmente en japones. Los hermanos se despidieron de su abuelo y siguieron al japones. Este los llevo hasta la academia y los llevo ante el director. Un tal Wang Yao, tenia rasgos asiaticos. Al parecer, era como el tutor de Kiku, aunque este siempre lo negara.

- Les doy la bienvenida a la Academia "Gakuen Hetalia" hermanos.. Vargas, cierto? - Les pregunto el director. Los hermanos asintieron con la cabeza. - Bien, les dare algunos datos de esta academia. Aqui enseñamos a jovenes con grandes talentos para que puedan llegar a ser grandes artistas en un futuro. Tenemos una gran variedad de profesores. Los dormitorios, son de a 5 personas. Estan en la parte Este del edificio. Hombres y Mujeres estan mezclados, asi que no hay ningun problema, no? - Les pregunto el director mirandolos fijamente.

- N-no, por supuesto que no.- Le respondio el italiano mayor cohibido por la mirada del chino.

- Bueno, su habiacion es la numero 134. Feliciano, tu clase es la numero "23" y mañana empiezas a las 8:00 AM. Lovino, la tuya es la sala "16" y empiezas a la misma hora. Quedo claro?- Volvio a preguntar y los hermanos asintieron con la cabeza. Kiku los guio hasta la salida y les ofrecio mostrarles la academia.

La escuela estaba repleta de variedad de personas. Todos eran de distintos paises. Las mujeres usaban un uniforme que era un vestido rojo a cuadros hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, con una camisa blanca, medias negras y zapatos. Los hombres vestian una camisa blanca con corbata, con pantalones azules a cuadros y con zapatos tambien. Era "aceptable" segun Lovino.

Llegaron hasta la parte de las habitaciones. Estubieron caminando un rato hasta encontrar la habitacion 134.

- Bueno, yo los dejo aqui. Por cualquier cosa que necesiten, yo me encuento en el cuarto 43. - Dicho eso, el japones se fue caminando dejando a los italianos solos frente a la puerta.

- Espero que nos allas tocado chicas...- Dijo con una sonrisa picara el mayor.

- Si! Ojala que sean lindas signorinas! - Dijo el menor.- Aunque tampoco seria tan malo estar con hombres! Ojala que sean buenas personas!- Termino de decir feliz Feli. Lovino le puso cara rara. No estaria tan bueno estar solo con hombres.

Tocaron la puerta y les abrio un chico muy alto rubio de ojos azules. Lovino se escondio tras su hermano. "_Maldizione, seguro es un asqueroso aleman."_- Penso Lovino.

- Vee~ hola! Me llamo Feliciano Vargas y el es mi hermano Lovino. Acabamos de entrar a la academia y nos han asignado esta habitacion. Un gusto Vee~.- Le dijo Feli al chico rubio. Este lo miraba serio, mas sin embargo, Feli lo veia alegre. Le parecia buena persona.

- Aah, un gusto, mi nombre es Ludwig Beilschmidt. - Dijo algo timido el chico. "_Tsk, ya sabia que era un aleman asqueroso."-_ Penso Lovino con repulsion.

- Vee~ nos dejas pasar? - La sonrisa del chico castaño le impedia a Ludwig a decirle que no, asi que dejo que entraran y se acomodaran. El lugar estaba algo desordenado. Aunque con los hermanos se iba a hacer mas desastre.

- Disculpen, aqui vivo con mi hermano mayor y con su mejor amigo.- Se disculpo Ludwig. "_Y NI UNA CHICA? Que merda..."- _Penso Lovino. El queria una linda chica con quien coquetear.

Desde alli en la sala, se escuchaba desde otra habitacion unos toques de un bajo y una voz acompañando al bajo. Lovino se sorprendio. Ese chico, fuese quien fuese, tenia una gran voz. MUCHO mejor que la suya, valla que tendia competencia.

- KESESESE~ El gran Ore-sama llego! - A la sala llego un chico peliblanco con ojos rojiso oscuro. - Hola, soy el Gran Gilbert Beilschmidt!- Grito euforico. "_Otro aleman de merda..."_- Volvio a pensar Lovino.

- Ah! Gil esperamee! - Se escucho voz del otro chico. Se notaba que tenia un ascento extraño. Como si fuera español.

- Vamos Antonio, apurate! - Le grito el peliblanco. Antonio? De algun lugar, Lovino conocia ese nombre... pero, no estaba seguro si era la persona quien el pensaba. Habria millones de Antonio en todo el mundo.

- Aqui llegueeeeeee~! Eh... Lovi..? - Lovino no lo podia creer, frente a el, habia un chico algo mas alto que el, con pelo castaño oscuro y unos grandes ojos verdes. No podia ser el...

- BASTARDO!- Le grito.

_Hasta aqui! Bueno, espero que me dejen por lo menos 1 review, y voy a ser feliz ;u; Gracias por leer!_


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui traje el segundo capiii! Danielachz93, no, no he visto Gakuen Heaven. Esta historia la estoy armando yo en mi cabeza XD

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, y nunca me pertencera D:

Si mas, el fic:

- _BASTARDO? - Le grito._

- Eh? Como? Ya se conocian? - Preguntaba el peliblanco perplejo ante la situacion. Ludwig tenia su misma cara.

- Antonio..? SI ANTONIO! - Grito Feliciano feliz. Ya recordaba a Antonio, era el mejor amigo de su hermano cuando eran pequeños.

- Feli-chaaaaan~! Fusososososo~ Te has vuelto muy lindoo. Como estas? - Pregunto el español abrazando al italiano menor.

Lovino veia la situacion "hecho piedra". Que hacia el bastado en la Academia? Y POR QUE DEMONIOS LE TOCO LA HABITACION CON EL? Ese desgraciado.

- Maldito bastardo! Suelta a mi hermano! AHORA.- Lovino estaba hecho una fiera.

- L-lovi tranquilo...- Decia Antonio soltando al italiano menor. Ahora recordaba que a Lovi le molestaba que lo dejaran de lado.

- Que haces aqui, mierda? PEDIRE AHORA MISMO QUE ME CAMBIEN DE HABITACION!- Dicho esto, el italiano salio por la puerta del dormitirio en direccion hacia el despacho del director. Antonio reacciono y lo siguio.

- Alguien sabe que acaba de pasar aqui...? - Pregunto el peliblanco despues de un silencio incomodo entre su hermano y el castaño.

- Pues bueno, lo que paso fue que...

_En la direccion..._

- Señor, le pido que me cambie de dormitorio. No quiero estar con este bastardo. - Le decia enojado Lovino al chino. Este, no entendia nada.

- T-tranquilo Lovino, que sucedio? - Pregunto extrañado el director.

- Director Yao, es una larga historia, pero por favor no lo cambie a-

- Que no me cambie? Ni que estuviera loco! DEME OTRA HABITACION! - Y asi empezo la pelea. Antonio y Lovino discutian por ver si el ultimo se quedaba o no. El chino finalmente les grito y ambos cerraron la boca.

- Como pueden tener este tipo de comportamiento, aru? No habra ningun cambio! No tenemos mas espacio en la academia. Lovino, te quedas te guste o no, aru! - Les mando el chino. Lo unico que hicieron los 2 chicos fue asentir y pensar "Que carajos es aru".

_En el dormitorio..._

_-_ Mi hermano y Antonio eran mejores amigos de pequeños. Por mas de la actitud de mi hermano, eran inseparables. Incluso me daban algo de envidia, ya que mi amigo de la infancia se cambio de cuidad y no lo pude ver mas. - Feli puso una cara triste, pero al instante subio la mirada.- Mi hermano ama la musica, y cuando eramos pequeños dio una pequeña obra junto a nuestros compañeros. Mas sin embargo, el no lograba cordinar con nosotros y siempre terminaba equivocandose.

- Y eso que tiene que ver? - Pregunto el rubio.

- Bueno, resulta que al final de esa obra, mi hermano fue a saludar a Antonio que no habia podido participar por que se habia roto un brazo. Cuando fue, lo escucho hablar con una amiga que la actuacion de mi hermano habia sido muy mala, y esta chica le pregunto como podia llegar a ser su amigo. Mi hermano no quiso escuchar mas y por eso ahora es como que tiene un odio hacia Antonio.

- Pero eso paso hace mucho tiempo atras! Creo que ya esta grandesito como para olvidarselo! - Dijo Gilbert.

- No es tan asi. Antonio fue el unico verdadero amigo que tuvo mi hermano, y eso lo afecto muchisimo. - Le dijo el castaño con la mirada baja. Cuando eran pequeños y cuando Antonio estaba con su hermano, el sonreia mas, y eso, hacia feliz a Feliciano.

- Y por que no tratamos de reconciliarlos? - Propuso Ludwig. No era por cariño, sino mas que nada no queria ver las peleas que tendrian esos 2.

- Cierto! Kesesese~ Yo como mejor amigo de Antonio ayudare! - Dijo el peliblanco con brillitos en la cara.

- Encerio? Graciaaas! - Feliciano abrazo a Gilbert quien lo recibio gustoso y luego abrazo a Ludwig, sin embargo este ultimo se puso todo rojo. Por alguna extraña razon el castaño lo hacia sentir tranquilo y lleno. Que le pasaba?

Justo en ese momento entraron el italiano y el español. El italiano estaba mas malhumorado de lo que si ya estaba normalmente y el español tenia una mirada triste.

- Cazzo, me voy a domir. Oi Macho-patatas, donde esta mi habitacion? - Pregunto el italiano menor.

- Macho-patatas...?- Le pregunto Ludwig por el "bonito" sobrenombre que le habia puesto el italiano. Simplemente se limito a señalarle el cuarto y este se encerro ahi.

- Vee~ Mi hermano da miedo. - Dijo Feliciano atras del rubio.

- Chico, yo tambien me voy a dormir.- Dicho esto, el español fue a su habitacion, la cual, curiosamente quedaba al lado de la de Lovino.

- Bien, y que vamos a hacer? - Pregunto Gilbert al haber vista la actitud de los 2.

- La verdad es que no se vee~... Gilbert, hace un rato cuando llegamos eras tu el que tocaba el bajo? - Pregunto el italiano menor.

- Si! asi es! El awesome y el no tan awesome de Antonio tenemos una gran banda! y estabamos practicando.- Le explico el peliblanco.

- Encerio? Vee~ Tocas muy bien el bajo, y Antonio canta muy bien.- Dijo Feliciano. Pero de repente vino una idea a su cabeza. - Gilbert, ustedes necesitan algun integrante mas en la banda?- Pregunto el castaño con entuciasmo.

- Pueees... Nos faltaria un vocalista. Uno que cante junto a Antonio. - Termino diciendo.

- Que les parece mi hermano! - Le dijo Feliciano feliz. Gilbert lo miro. Acaso no era que su hermano era pesimo? - El es un gran cantante, siempre se lo he dicho. Siempre lo he admirado por eso, mas el siempre lo niega. Por eso, tal vez, si lo integran a su banda, pueda reconciliarse con Antonio!- Dijo la idea de su maravilloso plan el italiano menor.

- N-no lo se, hay que ver que piensan Arthur y Alfred...- Dijo dudoso el peliblanco.

- Arthur y Alfred..?- Pregunto el castaño. Quienes eran? Alguna especie de hermanos?

- Arthur es el guitarrista de la banda y Alfred toca la bateria. Hacen un gran trabajo, lastima que Arthur sea algo "enojon" y se deje molestar facilmente por Alfred. Arthur es ingles y Alfred es estadounidense.- Termino de explicar Gilbert.

- Por favor! Te juro encerio que mi hermano tiene una hermosa voz! - Le suplico Feliciano. Lo miro con carita de perrito a medio morir y Gilbert termino aceptando.

- Muy bien! Mañana empezaremos nuestro plan para reconciliar a esos estupidos! - Dijo Gilbert y Feliciano levanto las manos en forma de animo. Sin embargo, Ludwig no puso ninguna cara de felicidad. Ya podia ver la que se vendria...

_Al dia siguiente..._

Lovino desperto con un mal sabor en la boca. Y ya recuerda por que. Termino atado al idiota de su ex-mejor amigo, Antonio Fernandez Carreido*. Por que demonios tuve que haber sido el y no una linda chica? Siempre cargaba con la peor suerte -y su hermano con la mejor-.  
>Se levanto de la cama mirando el reloj. Era las 7 AM. Su clase comensaria en 1 hora. Todavia tenia tiempo para ducharse y desayunar. Salio de su habitacion y se encontro a Ludwig y a su hermano preparando el desayuno. Ew. Lovino espera que no sean patatas o wurst.<br>Dio un saludo rapido a su hermano y al Macho-Patatas y se acerco al baño. Escucho la regadera. Al parecer Gilbert o Antonio se estaria bañanado. Antonio...bastardo. Era lo unico que podia pensar de aquel muchacho de ojos verde esmeralda. Por una estupida actuacion habia dejado de ser su amigo. Como si el lo hubiera hecho mejor! y esa niñita rubia tonta que decia muchas cosas de el por detras. Recordaba que la niña esa era muy linda, mas sin embargo, siempre lo odio a Lovino sin razon alguna, y le quito a Antonio de su lado.

Se dio cuenta que ya era como 3 que pensaba en Antonio al cabo de 15 minutos. Trato de sacarse esos pensamientos de las cabeza y espero a que saliera del baño fuese quien fuese. Mas cual fue su sorpresa al ver al español salir unos minutos despues. Lovino lo miro fijamente. Esta vestido con los pantalones del uniforme, pero no traia camisa. Lovino JAMAS lo admitiria en toda su vida, pero el bastardo se veia sex- QUE! EL ESTABA PENSADO ESO? JAMAAAAAS! Rapidamente, esquivo al español y entro al baño y cerro la puerta. Este no entendia que habia pasado, pero se sentia elogiado de que Lovino se le quedara mirado fijamente. Eso queria decir que Lovi aun lo queria, aun que fuere un poquito.

Rapidamente, el italiano se ducho y fue a tomar el desayuno con los otros integrantes de la habitacion. En todo el desayuno, hubo un silencio incomo. Faltaban 10 minutos para las 8 y Lovino, Feliciano y Antonio se pararon.

- Como? Gil y Lud tiene clase?- Pregunto con total confianza Feliciano.

- Nosotros empezamos a las 9.- Dijo orgulloso el aleman mayor.

- Buena suerte Feliciano.- Lo animo el rubio.

- Vee~ Gracias Lud! - Dicho esto, los 3 chicos salieron por la puerta, dejando a los 2 hermanos charlando cosas sin importancia...

- Oi Feliciano, que cojones te traes con ese Macho-Patatas? - Le pregunto enojado el mayor.

- Eh? Nada! Es que me callo bien! Es una gran persona! no los llamen Macho-Patatas ni nada por el estilo.- Feliciano hizo un puchero. Algo demaciado tierno.

- Se, se como digas, ahi esta tu aula nos vemos luego.- Saludo indiferente Lovino. Su hermano despidio a Antonio con un abrazo y este se lo devolvio. Como odiaba que su hermano hiciera eso. NO ERA POR QUE ESTABA ABRAZANDO AL BASTARDO ESPAÑOL! CLARO QUE NO! Simplemente le molestaba que todos fueran asi de amorosos con su hermano y el no recibia nada. El bastado se apresuro y estaba atras de el.

- Que carajos quieres Bastardo? - Le pregunto astiado. Por que demonios lo seguia?

- Eh? Yo voy a mi clase Lovi, es la numero 16.- Dijo el español feliz y Lovino se volvio "piedra". Tenian que estarle jodiendo. Mismo cuarto y misma clase con Antonio? Que ganas de jordele la vida tenia Dios...

_Continuara..._

Waaa!Hasta aqui! Espero que les alla gustado.

Dejen Review plz! Me harian muy feliz.

* Fernandez Carreido: Hace poco lei en un lugar que en Japon es Hernandez Carreido el verdadero apellido de Antonio, pero dicen que todos se lo tomaron como Fernandez. Por lo que yo le pongo Fernandez pero bueh xD. Ya por eso capaz que Martin Hernandez (Argentina) tiene ese apellido.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hiiiiiiiiiiiii! Volviendo a actualizar este fic :D. Uhm bueno, quiero saber si seguirlo o no, por que creo que es aburrido y ademas me parece muy corto. Cuando escribo, pienso que escribo una barbaridad y no escribi mas de 2000 palabras :_ Eeeeeen fin, gracias por haber comentado la historia y voy a hacer lo posible para que me quede bien con las canciones. En algun momento pondre una cancion en japones, por que la verdad, soy bastante inculta XD. Y tambien quiero saber si estaria bueno poner lemmon mas adelante._**

_Sin mas, el fiic:_

* * *

><p>Los 2 castaños entraron a la sala 16. Antonio con una gran sonrisa sobre el rostro y Lovino con un humor de perros. Va, como si eso fuera raro en Lovino. Antonio se dirigio a su asiento que estaba al lado de la ventana y Lovino se quedo estatico en la puerta. Donde se supone que se iba a sentar? Ni loco se sentaba al lado del bastardo. Se olvido de eso un segundo, y empezo a inspeccionar un poco el salon. Era realmente espacioso, con instrumentos en un costado. Le gustaba. Sabia que esa academia era de un alto nivel, y que su abuelo hacia lo posible para pagarsela a el y a su hermano. Decidio que se esforzaria, por mas de que el viejo verde que tenia por abuelo siempre habia preferido a su hermano, les estaba pagando las cosas a el tambien no?<p>

Habia una gran cantidad de alumnos. Encerio podria caber alli? Nunca le habia gustado estar con mucha gente, pero lo que realmente se preguntaba Lovino era si lo harian cantar o algo asi enfrente de toda la clase. Le daria un paro.

Pronto todos los estudiantes se sentaron y entro la profesora. Lovino suspiro aliviado, no era de esas viejas que te regañan hasta por mirar una mosca. Era una chica de no mas de 30 años. Y segun los ojos expertos de Lovino, estaba buena.

La profesora lo miro y le sonrio. Miro a la clase y les dedico una sonrisa tambien a ellos.

- Bueno alumnos, hoy les voy a presentar a su nuevo compañero de clase, Lovino Vargas. Espero que puedan intregrarlo al grupo.- La profesora señalo al italiano y este miro a todo el curso y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hacia cierta persona de ojos color esmeralda. Cruzaron miradas y se quedaron viendose a los ojos por unos segundos, hasta que Lovino aparto la mirada con las mejillas algo sonrojadas. Por que demonios habia fijado su atencion en Antonio en vez de en la chicas del curso?

El italiano empezo a escuchar murmullos por toda la clase. Alcanzando a escuchar algunos, tenian como tema el extravagante rulo que tenia en la cabeza. Mucho no le importaba, pero solamente que no se lo tocaran, sino, terminarian sin dedos.

Lovino empezo a buscar con la mirada un asiento vacio para poder sentarse. Joder, ya le dolian las piernas de estar tanto tiempo parado. Cuando diviso uno, rapidamente se arrepintio. Este estaba atras del pupitre del bastardo. No se sentaria atras de el. JAMAS.

- Vargas, por favor, toma asiento detras de Fernandez. - Oh si, tenian que estarle jodiendo.

Resignado, el italiano mayor camino a paso tortuga hasta su lugar, al pasar al lado de Antonio, este le miro con una sonrisa, mientras que Lovino aparto la mirada. Maldito bastardo. Parecia que el mundo estaba en contra suya hoy.

La clase empezo normalmente. La profesora explico un par de cosas y demas. Era todo historia de la musica, y a Lovino por poco y le salian burbujas de la boca. La tipa podria estar buena, pero era MUY aburrida. Apenas eran las 8 AM. 1 hora habia pasado nada mas. Y la clase terminaria a las 9. Lovino moriria de inanicion en aquella clase. De repente, la puerta se abrio de golpe dejando ver a Gilbert entrando a la clase de lo mas tranquilo.

Lovino lo miro con una cara de desorbitado. Si estaba en su misma clase, por que dijo que enrealidad empezaba a las 8 AM?

- Gilbert! Como se te ocurre entrar a esta hora! - La profesora estaba hecha una fiera.

- Disculpame Anna, tuve que ayudar a mi hermano a hacer una cosa.- Dijo el peliblanco casi ni prestandole atencion a la mujer. Esta suspiro y le dijo que entrara.- Siempre lo mismo, Gilbert.- Dijo la mujer.

Lovino contemplo la escena con pena. Es que ese patatero no tenia sentido de la verguenza? Pero bueno, le dejo de importar, ya que este se sento en la otra punta de la clase.

La clase trancurrio tranquila y MUY ABURRIDA hasta las 9 AM. Antes de que todos salieran. La profesor aviso que en la proxima clase tendrian que prepararse que iba a hacer practica.

Lovino se puso palido. Tendrian 15 minutos de recreo para comer algo o charlar con sus compañeros. Capaz que podia tirarse por el balcon antes de que terminara el recreo. Y si lo hacian cantar? Y si se desmayaba por la verguenza? Oh si, adios reputacion. Quedaria como un estupido frente a toda la clase. "Frente a Antonio" penso Lovino y bajo la mirada triste. Todavia podia recordar esa obra que habia terminado con la amistad suya con el español. La niña esa rubia...Esa niña siempre lo habia odiado. Recordaba que a los 7 años caia en muchas trampas que le hacia la pequeña. Como una niña de tan solo 7 años podria tenerle tanto rencor a un compañero que nunca le habia hablado en su vida? Lovino no lo sabia, pero esa niña fue la causante de todo.

Sin darse cuenta, sono el timbre y Lovino se quiso tirar por las escaleras. Era nuevo, y SEGURO que lo hacian cantar o alguna cosa asi. Lamentablemente, su intento de suicidio se vio interrumpido por su hermano que justamente se habia cruzado por alli.

El italiano mayor camino resignado hasta su aula. No queria ser humillado.

Claro! Lo tenia! Podia decir que estaba enfermo o algo asi, y tenia la garganta muy mal y no podria cantar. JA! Era un genio, siempre lo habia sido.

Al caminar para llegar a su lugar tenia una cara de satisfaccion, nada podria ir mal con ese plan tan perfecto que habia ideado.

La profesora empezo a decir que iban a hacer en esa segunda clase. Dijo que cantarian las chicas. Lovino suspiro aliviado. Igualmente, hubiera podido no pasar con su gran excusa.

Todas las chicas de la clase levantaron la mano para que la profesora las escogiera para cantar. Lovino las miro con pena. Tan desesperadas estaban por ser el centro de atencion?

La profesora escogio a una chica que estaba en las primeras filas y esta feliz se paro en frente de toda la clase. El italiano la inspecciono y noto algo. Un liston en su cabeza. Le sonaba de algun lugar. Tratando de recordar de donde era ese liston escucho una especie de grunido. Levanto la vista y vio a Antonio viendo con un cierto odio a la chica. Lo miro extrañado. Por que tanto problema? Volvio a mirar a la chica y abrio sus ojos. Ya la recordaba. Emma Vranken, la niña rubia que le hacia la vida imposible de pequeño. La examino un poco mas. Estaba realmente buena. Pero eso no cambiaba que habia sido una gran arpia de pequeña. Aunque, capaz que los años la cambiaron..

La profesora puso el intrumental de una cancion y Emma se preparo con una sonrisa en el rostro, hasta que le toco cantar...

_I'm standing on the bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening, but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying figure out this life_

_Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but i, i'm with you_

_I'm with you._

La musica termino y la mayoria de las personas en la clase la aplaudio. Incluido Lovino. Emma cantaba realmente bien. Como demonios iba a hacerle competencia a una voz tan linda? Ni loco cantaria frente a sus compañeros NUNCA en su vida. Quedaria como un gran estupido.

A lo largo de la clase siguieron cantando distintas chicas que Lovino no les presto atencion. La unica que habia resaltado de verdad para su oido, era Emma. Se dedico a mirar el panorama que le daba la ventana de su clase. Se podia ver el patio de la academia, con unas canchas de volley y de futbol. Se sorprendio. Esa escuela era REALMENTE grande.

De repente se sintio observado, fijo su vista al frente y se dio cuenta de que no era el bastardo español. Asi que decidio ignorarlo, pero igual, se siguio sintiendo observado.

- Oye, Lovi.- Escucho que lo llamaban. Genial.

- Que demonios quieres bastardo? No te voy a hablar.- Dijo cortante el italiano.

- Y entonces por que me respondes?- Le dedico una sonrisa burlona. El italiano bufo molesto.

- Que demonios quieres?

- Por que no pasas a cantar?- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Pero es que acaso eres idiota? En esta hora solo cantan las mujeres, bastardo.- Lo miro mal. Acaso le estaba diciendo nena?

- Oh vamos, eso no importa, venga, quiero escucharte cantar. Ayer hable un poco con tu hermano y dijo que eres un gran cantante.- Le dijo feliz. El italiano lo miro mal denuevo.

- No cantare para ti ni en un millon de años.- Le dijo cortante y volvio su mirada a la ventana. El español suspiro vencido. Al parecer, lograr reconciliarse con Lovino iba a ser mas dificil de lo esperado. Y pensar que cuando eran niños era tan bueno. Por que insultara tanto? Bueno quien sabe. El castaño mayor volvio su mirada al frente.

Mientras Lovino pensaba. Que seria cantar para el bastardo? Pero rapidamente desecho esos pensamientos. Por que el bastardo se colaba en sus pensamientos tan facilmente? Que demonios tenia? El italiano recordaba un poco de, cuando niño, sin saber que era el amor ni nada de eso, sabia que le habia gustado Antonio. Siempre se sonrojaba cuando lo veia muy cerca y se ponia muy feliz cuando estaba con el. Despues de que su amistad se rompiera, Lovino lo empezo a "odiar". Aunque muy en el fondo, sabia que el no odiaba a Antonio. Pero eso, no lo admitiria JAMAS.

La clase trancurrio muy aburrida hasta que toco denuevo el timbre. Lovino bufo, era hora de salir de ese lugar, habia olor a "humano".

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Review Onegai? Lovi sera felizmente violado por Toño :D.<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Holas! Vengo con un nuevo capitulo. Siento por tardar tanto! No soy buena con las historias largas, nunca paso los 2 capitulos y llegar a 4 me parece mucho! En fin, espero que les guste el cap. Mucho no me gusto como quedo, pero me ayudo mi amiga Pilar con una idea por que tenia la mitad escrito y no sabia como seguir xD**_

_**Estaba pensando en poner lemmon, la verdad no lo se D: Si es buena idea diganme~**_

_**En fin, Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz y la cancion para este cap se llama "Momentos" de Noel Schajris.**_

* * *

><p>El segundo recreo empezaba y Lovino se sentia un fracasado. Competir con voces como la de Emma? Mejor se volvia a casa y dejaba el canto como un hobby. Lovino siempre se negaria todo y siempre tendria la autoestima por el quinto subsuelo, tipico de él. Simplemente no lo podia evitar, escuchar a otros ser grandes cantantes, que superaban su voz por mucho, y él, tratando de ser como ellos, pero lo unico que conseguia era ser patético. Realmente, se odiaba a si mismo.<p>

- Fratello! Fratello! Miraa! Hice este dibujo del abuelo, tu y yo y todos me felicitaron en mi clase! - Como siempre, Feliciano vino a resfregarle en la cara lo talentoso que era. Ni se fijo que estaba él mismo en el dibujo.

- Me alegro.- Dicho esto, el italiano mayor se alejo de su hermano menor y estuvo paseandose por el inmenso patio de la academia.

Su hermano siempre habia sido muy talentoso en el dibujo. Desde pequeño se habia manisfestado ese detalle y más a su caracter simpatico y cariñoso, estaba rodeado de amor y gente que lo adulaba. Sin embargo él, en su momento, un niño que queria ser cantante y era gruñon y maleducado, era ignorado. Siempre fue conocido como "el hermano de Feliciano". Nunca nadie se molesto en llamarle Lovino, por que de verdad, no importaba. Incluso a veces era su propio abuelo que lo ignoraba. Pero, en un momento hubo un cambio, un cambio que tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes...

Lovino sacudío la cabeza, tratando de echar esos pensamientos estupidos. Era cierto que Antonio habia cambiado su vida por decirlo de alguna manera, ya que, habia sentido que alguien lo habia querido de verdad. Pero poco despues entendio que tambien que también era una farsa. Nadie querria a Lovino jamás.

- Lovi? - Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos. Estaba sentado contra una pared con la cabeza baja y nisiquiera se había dado cuenta que Antonio se había acercado a él.

- Qué demonios quieres bastardo? - Le preguntó astiado. No estaba de humor para tratar con el español.

- Nada, simplemente me parecio verte triste.- Antonio se sentó al lado del italiano.

- Vete de aquí. No te incumbe lo que ami me pase o me deje de pasar.- Miró hacia otro lado. Porqué el bastardo se preocupaba por él? Hacia años que no se hablaban y encima sabia que Lovino estaba enojado con él. Porqué?

Desde la otra esquina del patio, Gilbert y Feliciano vigilaban atentamente a los 2 castaños. Ludwig suspiraba cada tanto, viendo la estupidez que hacian aquellos 2.

- Oh vamos, debe haber una manera para que se lleven bien! - Gritó Gilbert.

- Uhm... La verdad no lo se, conociendo a mi hermano, va a ser dificil que se reconcilie con Antonio.- Dijo Feliciano en voz alta.

- Por qué no simplemente no dejan que se arreglen solos y ya esta? - Dijo Ludwig cansado.

- West, no te das cuenta de que necesitan del asombroso "yo" para reconciliarze! - Le dijo con una sonrisa el albino.

Mientras los 3 "vigilaban", Antonio pasó a sentarse al lado de Lovino. Este lo miro mal y se alejó, mas sin embargo no se paro. El español lo noto y se volvio a acercar y Lovino volvio a alejarse, pero el español lo tomo y lo abrazo fuerte contra su pecho.

Lovino abrio sus ojos como platos, sintiendo como sus mejillas se teñian de rojo. Se quedo unos segundos quietos por el acto y enseguida empezó a moverse para soltarse de ese calido y dulce abrazo.

Calido y dulce? Pero en que demonios estaba pensando? Tenia que salir de alli, sentia que el corazon le iba a explotar. Que estaba pasando? Por que volvia a sentirse asi..?

- Vamos Lovi! Dejame darte un abrazo.- Le dijo el mayor, mas sin embargo Lovino logro safarse y salio practicamente corriendo del patio.

Los otros 3 que espiaban, se quedaron callados al ver la escena. Feliciano sonrio, hacia años que no veia a Lovino con esa cara.

El recreo termino y todos volvieron a clase. Obviamente, Lovino no volvio nisiquiera a dirigirle la mirada a Antonio, se concentro en ver la ventana, sin embargo, no podia dejar de pensar en lo calido que habia sido el abrazo. Por que demonios tuvo que volver a aparecer ese bastardo en su vida?

La profesora siguio hablando sobre la tecnica vocal y muchas cosas mas que Lovino se sabia de memoria. No por nada su abuelo le habia pagado clases de canto cuando era pequeño. Siguio admirando el paisaje que se veia por la ventana. Realmente era hermosa la vista.

Volvio a sonar el timbre, que era ya el tiembre con el que terminaban los alumnos las clases a la hora de comer. Lovino lo miro sorprendido. Tanto tiempo habia estando mirando hacia afuera?

Se levanto estirando las piernas y los brazos, estan tanto tiempo en una posicion era malo. Salio del aula y se dirigio a la cafeteria de la academia. Estaba que explotaba de gente. Vaya que habia estudiantes en ese lugar.

Pronto fue localizado por su hermano y los demas, incluido el español. Obviamente, el italiano paso de él, no queria hablarle. No queria que volviera a pasar lo mismo.

Se sento en la mesa con los 2 alemanes, el español y su hermano al lado de él. El habla con el hispano fue muy minimo, y eso no paso por alto en los demas.

Lovino termino de comer rapido y se fue con la excusa que queria ir a recorrer la escuela. Antonio le pregunto si quisiera que se la enseñara pero el menor rapidamente respondio secamente que no. Salio de alli rapidamente y se fue caminando hasta su misma aula.

Se sorprendio al encontrarla abierta, entro y fue hacia su asiento. Volvio a admirar el paisaje de la ventana ni bien se sento. Mas ahora que ya eran como la de la tarde, los colores jugaban una hermosa vista para los ojos del italiano. Sin que se dieran cuenta, las horas pasaron, y ya estaba poniendose el sol, pero Lovino seguia hipnotizado por los colores de la puesta del sol.

Pronto, empezo a recordar los momentos en que Antonio y él salian a jugar y a ver las puestas de sol. Eran unos críos nada más. Se divertian con cualquier cosa, pero tenia que admitir que amaba ir a ver como se ponia el sol con Antonio. Era uno de los millones de hermosos momentos que habia ternido con él.

_La vida es un millón de momentos _

_los tienes, de prisa se van. _

_Las horas nos escriben un cuento _

_Tu boca que me pide más. _

Sin darse cuenta, empezo a cantar esa canción que su hermano siempre le pedia que cantase. La verdad, no le gustaba cantar para él por que sabia que no tenia su talento, pero al recordar todo lo pasado con Antonio, la canción habia venido sola.

_Hay mil historias detrás de un silencio _

_Hay olas que se roba el mar _

_Tu abrazo se consume en el tiempo _

_Y en tí yo quiero descansar. _

_Hay noches de hielo _

_Hay alas caídas _

_Llovizna en la acera _

_Tu cara divina. _

Sin que Lovino se diera cuenta, la puerta del aula se abrio lentamente, dejando ver al chico de ojos verdes. Habia pasado por alli buscando Lovino y una voz lo habia dejado hipnotizado. Al fijarse, vio a Lovino sentado en su asiendo mirando por la ventana. Fue ahi cuando escucho su voz. Y que voz. Había quedado totalmente encantado con esa voz. Y después se atrevia a decir que cantaba mal? Era excelente y hermoso! Sobre todo hermoso...

_Si tuviera q elegir, _

_te eligiria a tí _

_besándome, cuidándome, _

_sintiéndote._

Antonio se quedó como un idiota admirando al italiano. Se veia tan lindo... Sacudio su cabeza, no podia pensar eso de Lovino.

_Tan solo esos momentos _

_son los que guardo dentro. _

_Te elegiría a ti _

_De nuevo a ti _

_amándome. _

_Tan solo esos momentos _

_son los que llevo dentro _

_de mí._

- Antonio.- Dijo el menor casi en un sozollo. No iba a llorar. No era un niño ya. No se permitiria llorar por algo asi, sin embargo no pudo evitar apoyar la cara en sus brazos arriba de la mesa.

Antonio al escuchar su nombre levanto la mirada hacia Lovino y vio, vio una cara de tristeza enorme. Y por un momento se sintio mal. Todo había sido culpa de Emma. Si ella no hubiera aparecido, Lovino y él todavia serian amigos.

Camino a paso lento hacia el más bajo. Lovino se tensó al escuchar pisadas. Levanto la mirada y se quedo sin aire. Alli, frente a él, estaba Antonio, mirandolo fijamente.

Antonio se fijo en los ojos del italiano, estaban cristalinos, y sintió una punzada en el pecho. Sin pensarlo demaciado, se abalanzo contra él y lo tomo en un fuerte abrazo.

El menor volvió a experimentar el sentimiento de calidez que había sentido en el patio. Sin embargo, esta vez no se alejó. Esta vez rodeo con sus brazos la fuerte espalda del español y apoyo su cara en el hombro del mayor.

Estuvieron asi un rato, hasta que la mente de Lovino empezó a funcionar denuevo y empujó con fuerza a Antonio lejos de él con la cara roja como un tomate.

- M-maldito bastardo! No te aproveches! - Dicho esto se paro rapidamente y tenia pensado irse a su habitación, pero una mano lo detuvo.

- Lovi.. Espera un poco.- Le rogó el hispano.

- Sueltame maldita sea!-

- Lovi, disculpame.- El italiano abrió sus ojos como platos, y se fijo en la mirada de Antonio. Vio en esos hermosos ojos esmeralda un deje de culpa y de perdón. Rapidamente desvio la mirada.

- Si claro, te hubieras disculpado años atrás! - Trato de soltarse pero el mayor lo tenia bien agarrado.

- Siento no haberme disculpado antes, la verdad, nunca pense que te afectaria tanto..

- Que no me afectaria tanto? Eras mi mejor amigo por la mierda! Eras el unico en quien confiaba, con quien queria pasar todos los días divirtiendome, y a ti te importo 3 bledos! - Le gritó ya sin contener las lágrimas. Queria tirar todo lo que habia aguantado todos esos años.

- De verdad lo siento Lovi...- El español realmente se sintió mal. Volvio a estrechar al mas bajo contra él. - Disculpame...-

- M-maldita sea..- El italiano empezo a golpear levemente el pecho de Antonio, pero sin embargo no ponia resistencia.- No te puedo perdonar del todo..-

- Y que deberia hacer para que me perdonaras?- Le preguntó esperanzado el más alto.

- Pues, no lo se...- De repente al italiano se le paso una idea por la cabeza. Pero se sonrojo aun más y desvió la idea rapidamente. Era imposible y además por que estaba pensan-

- Y que tal si, hiciera esto...- El italiano no tuvo ni tiempo de preguntar que era. Sintio una presión calida en los labios. Abrió sus ojos como platos.

Antonio lo estaba besando! Parpadeo varias veces con la cara más que roja. Acaso, el bastardo le había leido la mente?

Se separo un poco abriendo la boca para poder decirle algo, y el mayor aprovecho metiendo su lengua en la boca del menor.

- _S-su lengua?- _Penso Lovino con vergüenza. Empezo a golpear nuevamente el pecho de Antonio en un intento de separarse, pero el hispano no tenia intenciones de soltarlo.

El beso comenzo a hacerse más apasionado, los labios de Antnio danzaban encima de los de Lovino y este había empezado a devolverle de a poco el beso.

La ultima parte cuerda del cerebro de Lovino empezó a irse a freir ricos churros. Rodeo el cuello del mayor con los brazos y se pego más a él. Que importaba ya! Lo estaba disfrutando el beso, y en grande!

Las 2 lenguas se encontraron y danzaron juntas rozandose, provocando que Lovino soltara algunos suspiros.

Pero el cerebro de Lovino volvio de freir churros cuando sintio la mano del español metiendose bajo su ropa.

Empujó al mayor con fuerza, este lo miró desconsertado. Lovino solo se limito a verlo confundido y con la cara roja como un semáforo en alto. Saliendo corriendo de allí lo más rapido que pudo.

Llego al complejo de departamentos para alumnos y corrió hasta su departamento. Pronto escuchó al español corriendo tras de él y apresuro el paso. No se atrevia verle a la cara. Abrió rapidamente la puerta, sorprendiendo a su hermano y al otro par. Nisiquiera les dirijio la mirada para que no preguntaran el por que de su cara carmesí. Se encerró en su cuarto, se hecho en la cama y se tapo completamente con la sabana.

Poco después escucho entrar al español y que los demás se acercaban a preguntar que habia pasado. Lovino se pusó rojo denuevo al recordar lo que había pasado.

Como demonios había dejado que Antonio lo besara? Y de esa manera! Un beso francés! Pero que demonios se le había pasado por la cabeza al aceptar el beso?

Aunque... aunque le costase mucho admitirlo incluso para el mismo, realmente había disfrutado ese beso. Inconcientemente posó las yemas de sus dedos en sus labios y sonrió.

El italiano no se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, pero algo nuevo amenazaba con nacer en su corazón.

Capaz que esto, era solo un comienzo.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer! Si me dejan un review sere infinitamente feliz y Lovi sera violado por Toño~<em>


End file.
